Meeting in the Garden
by fmfg
Summary: Astoria had given up any hope for a romantic relationship with Draco Malfoy until one night brought them together.


Here is another Astoria and Draco story, enjoy and please leave me feedback.

I found myself, once again, standing in the corner at another one of my parent's parties. I usually found myself standing here because I got tired of interacting with the people that my parents invited to the parties they threw every year. I sighed as I watched people talk while I took a sip of my drink.

That is when my eyes landed on him.

He was the one person that I could not get out of my mind, the one person that I had loved for the last two years. It first started during my sixth year while he had come to redo his seventh year much to everyone's surprise. Many thought that Draco Malfoy would not want to return to Hogwarts since the disastrous year before.

That was the year when we became good friends, they year that changed how I felt about Draco. Somehow we became friends; it was an odd comfort to find a friend in him. We could talk about anything and we often talked about everything. As we got to know each other I became to realize that Draco I learned that he was exactly the type of man that I wanted to marry, a man that would be my best friend fifty years from now.

Sadly however we did not keep up our friendship which left me broken hearted. Since we last saw each other I had slowly let my heart heal from a broken heart and go over my feelings for Draco. It had seemed that I had moved on, until this moment. I allowed my eyes to sweep over his frame. He looked good, more filled out since I saw him. His eyes fell in front of his gray eyes a look that I thought always would look good on him and I wasn't wrong.

In that moment his eyes met mine. My heart stopped beating, and I looked away quickly. I shook my head feeling foolish and stupid for allowing myself to reopen my old feelings for him. I went back to looking at various people around the room not trusting myself to look back at the man who once had stolen my heart. A few moments past before I noticed a person approached me.

I looked at him, his eyes looking right into his gray eyes.

"Astoria," he said smiling softly as he reached me.

"Draco," I breathed as he gave me a small quick hug.

"How are you?" he asked searching my eyes.

"Fine," I said curtly.

"Fine?" he asked.

"Yes," I said as hard feelings toward Draco showed in my voice.

He frowned and searched my eyes, I could tell he was thinking about what to say or do next.

"Come walk with me," he said nodding towards the door.

I followed him without thinking about what could happen with my already resurfacing feelings. We walked in silence in my parents gardens. I became so aware of how we walked and moved. He was so different from before the war ended. I could tell that he was more relaxed and less cocky. He was different from the time where I called him my best friend.

"So…" I said.

"So…" he said as he stopped walking, "It's been a long time."

"It has," I agreed.

There was an awkward silence between us as we looked in different directions.

"Why didn't you write me?" I asked him, the question had been burning in the back of my mind since I saw him once again.

He looked me in the eye, and I could see sadness there before he turned away from me and looked out over the garden. It was silent for many moments before he started to talk.

"I wanted to, more than anything," he said, "but I thought I should give you a chance to find someone new and who could love you."

He was silent for another moment before he went on.

"I wanted to write you because I knew that you felt the same way for me as I did you," he went on, "I thought I was doing the right thing. I can see now that it was a mistake."

Draco turned back around to look at me. We were silent for a moment as I took in what he said.

"You have no idea how much you not writing me hurt me," I said not unkindly.

"I know," he said, "I'm sorry."

I looked down at my feet unsure of what to say. I wanted to forgive him to allow him back into my heart again. Could I do it? Would I be able to love Draco again. I looked back up at him and into his eyes. There was something there that I hadn't seen before. He took hesitantly closed the distance between us. My heart started to beat faster as his fingers grazed my cheek. I slowly let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding as he cupped my cheek.

"Please Astoria," he said in a whisper as his lips came towards mine, "trust me."

His lips met mine, they were tentative and warm. With his kisses I could feel my resolve breaking and before I knew it I was kissing him back. My arms wrapped around his neck causing us to pull closer to one another. Soon the kisses became more deep and passionate. I could feel the emotions pouring through his kiss and I could feel that he truly cared for me. We soon broke apart breathing hard and I pressed my head against on his chest. The emotions of the moment overwhelmed me and caused several tears escaped. I felt Draco's finger come underneath my chin and pulled it up so I was looking into the eyes that I loved.

"Why are you crying love?" he asked gently while his thumbs came up and brushed them away.

"Just feel overwhelmed," I murmured.

"I love you Astoria," he said rapping his arms around my waist while I put mine on his chest, "You are the first thing in my life that has made me happy, and I am so sorry that I pushed myself away from you."

I closed my eyes knowing that Draco loved me as I put my forehead against his.

"I forgive you," I said quietly, "I love you too."

I could feel him smile before he kissed me again.

"Draco?" I said.

"Yes love."

"Don't leave me again," I said.

"I won't," he said, "I can't."

"Good," I said pressing my lips against his once more.

Several months later we were married, it turned out to be one of the happiest days of my life. Several years later I found myself holding our son. As I saw Draco holding our son I felt very grateful to everything that had lead me to this point.


End file.
